


Sweet N' Sour Preferences

by ThatRhino



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRhino/pseuds/ThatRhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the preferences that have been written by me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Finds Out What Your Fear Is

Liam: You and Liam had decided to go on a small walk just below the mountains but Liam started trying to go higher and higher up the mountain. “Come on Y/N let’s go!” “No Liam let’s just stay down here it’s a lot nicer and we can see all the flowers and things like that.” Liam gave you the puppy dog face but you still held your ground. “No Liam I don’t want to go higher. I like it down here.” “Why don’t you want to-” a sudden realization hit Liam and he gave you a huge while laughing. “Hey! It’s not funny!” You playfully smacked his chest but he still kept lightly laughing. “No sweetheart I know I just think it’s cute that you were embarrassed to tell me. No need to worry I’m here for you and we can stay at the bottom.” “Thanks Li. I love you.” “I love you too Y/N.”

Harry: You were home alone one night while Harry was out at the studio. You decided that it would be relaxing and peaceful to make yourself a tea and go to read a book in bed. As you were sitting there though you saw your dimly lit room brighten and a few seconds later a huge burst of thunder. You thought that it wouldn’t last that long but after about ten minutes it was still continuing and the tears started to stream down your face. You pulled the covers over your head and tried to calm yourself down. “Y/N! I’m home where are you?” You hopped out of the bed and bolted to Harry. You tackled Harry with a hug and he started to chuckle until he saw the tears on your face. “Sweetheart what’s wrong? What happened?” He took you over to the couch and sat you down. “I-I just can’t stand storms they terrify me.” Your face turned bright red because you were embarrassed of being afraid of something that people thought was normal. Harry wrapped you up in a warm blanket and laid you down on the couch next to him. “It’s ok. Don’t worry ok? I’m here and I always will be, don’t forget that.”

Louis: You and Louis had decided that you would pay a surprise visit to your parents which wasn’t very far from you lived but it was in the state right next to yours. You were packing your bag when Louis came into the room and hugged you from behind. “Hey Y/N so I have a question for you.” “Ok ask away.” “Well I know that you wanted to drive out to your parents’ place but I just think it would be so much easier to fly out there.” You hated planes mostly because your best friend had died in a plane crash in high school and you were terrified of them ever since and you wouldn’t budge not even for Louis. “No, no way.” “Oh babe come on pleease?” He proceeded to give you the puppy dog look but you wouldn’t fall for it this time. “No Louis I just can’t.” “Well can you at least tell me why Y/N? Please?” You went on and told him the whole story and by the end you were starting to tear up a little bit. Louis hugged you tightly and whispered how sorry he was in your ear multiple times. You guys ended up having the best road trip of your life to go see your parents.

Zayn: It was spring and you were doing all of your spring cleaning now that you and Zayn shared a house which ended up being much dirtier than when you lived by yourself because there were two of you but you loved it. You went to reach up into the cupboard to grab the plates that didn’t have matches and when you brought it down you saw a large spider sitting smack dab in the middle of the plate. You squealed and threw the plate at the floor which shattered the plate but didn’t affect the spider. Zayn rushed in from hearing your scream and started to hold your shoulders. “Babe! Babe! What happened? Are you ok?” You tried to speak but you were terrified of spiders ever since you held a tarantula and it had crawled in your shirt. “The s-spider scared m-me.” Zayn started to lightly chuckle. “Aw Y/N it’s ok don’t worry it won’t get you I’m here now.”

Niall: When you woke up your first thought was that you had a huge speech that was due today for your English class and that you were extremely nervous. You looked over to see Niall still asleep so you chose to just quietly sneak out of bed and get dressed. As you were getting dressed the thought that you were actually doing this finally hit you. You started to breathe heavily but tried to keep it quiet so you didn’t wake Niall but that didn’t work out. Niall sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up but as soon as he saw your stressed out face he was fully awake. “Y/N hey it’s ok what’s going on?” You tried to tell him but your breathing was too rapid. “Ok princess just breath for me.” He helped you begin to successfully breathe and once that was accomplished he started to ask questions one after another. “You scared me to death Y/N! What happened? What stressed you out so much to the point that you couldn’t breathe?” “I don’t know I’m just really scared to talk in front of people I do that a lot but I can normally calm myself down…” Niall sighed and held you close. “Well I’m really glad that I was here to help you calm down. I’m so happy you’re ok.” He pulled away and looked at you in the eyes. “Ok Y/N, first, tell me next time you start to have problems like that and second, you are so staying here for the rest of the day ok?” “Ok” “Thank you. I love you.” You giggled as Niall pecked you softly on the lips and pulled you back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	2. 2. Good Morning Texts

Liam: ‘Morning Y/N! Hope you slept well! I can’t wait to see you tonight I miss you so much and I’m so excited to get to spend the whole night with you! Love you, Li.’

Harry: ‘Guess who’s thinking about you right now? No not me silly! Just kidding it is me obviously! Haha anyway I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you and hoped you slept well :) Have a good day.’

Louis: ‘Hey Y/N I hope you had sweet dreams last night most likely with me in them ;) I just wanted to let you know that and I wanted to ask if you were busy tonight at seven so that we could go to dinner just you and me? Let me know! Xoxo’

Zayn: ‘Morning babe! I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are and just how much I love you. I had a great time just staying at home and watching movies with you right next to me burying your face in my chest whenever a part was scary :) Hope it happens again sometime soon.’

Niall: ‘Good morning princess. I hope you had a good night’s rest. I had a lot of fun watching you make dinner last night! Hope we do it again very soon I’m already hungry thinking about it! I should probably go eat now… Love you! Talk to you soon!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	3. Cuddling

Liam: You had just gotten home from school when you see Liam sitting on the couch with his hand over his forehead. “Hey babe you ok?” Liam sat up straighter and removed his hand from his head. “Yea I’m great. How was school?” “Good. Are you sure you’re ok? You look kind of pale.” You were a bit suspicious of what he had been up to before you walked in. Liam chuckled before continuing. “Y/N really I’m fine don’t worry about it ok?” “Ok, ok.” You headed towards the kitchen but on the walk over there your backpack hit the edge of a book on the counter and it slammed on the ground with a large smack. You heard a groan come from Liam’s lips and you turned around to see him holding his head. “Oh my gosh Liam you had a headache? Why didn’t you tell me? You go ahead and lay down on the couch and I’ll get you something to help it.” “Just come cuddle with me and it’ll help.” You giggled and walked over to Liam’s open arms. You both just lay on the couch until you both fell asleep.

Harry: You had been home sick all day and lying in bed with Harry taking care of you when you heard the door open and close. Harry had gone to the store to get you a bunch of things that he thought you needed but didn’t really need. He walked into your room with a huge smile on his face. “There’s my girl!” He walked over to you and felt your forehead. You laughed at how much of a dork he was. “Goodness Y/N you’re still burning up. I’m sorry I had to leave but I had to get you everything you needed.” I’m sorry I had to leave but I had to get you everything you needed so that you get better!” Harry started to run around the room setting up boxes of tissues and making you drinks but it was all too much. You grabbed his wrist so that he would stop moving around. “Harry just come and cuddle with me. That’s all I need.” Harry blushed at how overprotective he was being and laid down next to you, wrapping you up against his warm chest.

Louis: You heard the loud beep of your alarm clock wake you up so that you could get ready for work. You didn’t want to although you never really did but you also knew that you had to go. You went to sit up but were stopped by a long arm draping over your middle. You groaned knowing that this morning was going to be a long morning of trying to get Louis to let you go so that you could go to work. “Louis come on we have gone over this you need to let go so that I can go to work.” “Oh please Y/N just cuddle with me for a little while longer?” He gave you the puppy dog face and looked at the clock. “Fine I got up earlier than I thought so you have ten minutes but that’s it mister.” Louis laughed sleepily. “Ok sassy pants.” He pulled you down on the bed and you had a great snuggle session with Louis.

Zayn: As soon as you walked into your small apartment you saw all of the boys crashed on your couch with a movie still playing in the DVD player. You sighed as you saw food strewn out all over the place and even a few clothes from the boys. You dropped your stuff off in your room and then started to clean up the kitchen. After you were done doing that you went on to clean the living room but it was a bit hard when there were five boys sleeping in the middle of it. You were cleaning off the coffee table when you felt an arm grasp your wrist. You gasped and tensed up before looking and realizing that it was just Zayn. “Sorry.” “It’s ok. What do you need honey?” You tried lowering your voice so that you wouldn’t wake the boys. “Nothing much I just want you to stop what you’re doing and cuddle with me. The boys and I will clean this in the morning ok? Just lay with me.” You laughed before shuffling next to Zayn and lying on his chest while falling asleep.

Niall: You and a bunch of friends had decided that you would all drive down to the beach so that you could swim and then have a campfire later that night. One of your friends told you that they had invited Niall, the kid you have had a crush on since you were little. Everyone told you that he had a crush on you too but you just couldn’t believe it. When the time came, you and Niall were splashing each other in the ocean and having a great time and soon you guys were setting up the fire. You hadn’t realized that the beach would be much colder than you originally thought so your shorts and tank top weren’t enough to keep you warm. Niall saw your small shivers and walked over to you and held his arms out. “Cuddle with me.” You were fairly shocked that he was actually asking you this. “No it’s ok. I’m not that cold. I’ll warm up soon.” “Y/N come on just cuddle with me I can tell you’re cold.” You gave in and climbed into his open arms. “You know Y/N… I’ve, well I’ve kind of liked you for a really long time and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me? Then we could cuddle more.” The last part he said with a smirk and you said of course as you laid your head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	4. Movie Night

Liam: You and Liam hadn’t seen each other for a few weeks because you too had been so busy for work so you had planned a movie night two weeks in advance just so that you would finally have a night together. You wanted a relaxing movie night so you got all the popcorn and drinks ready so that you two wouldn’t have to get up. You heard a knock on the door and rushed for it. “Liam!” You squealed and wrapped your arms around him. He chuckled and you could feel his chest faintly rumble. “I’m so happy to finally see you Y/N! I’ve missed you so much.” “Me too! I’ve set everything up so that we don’t have to really be distracted too!” You grabbed Liam’s hand and sat down onto the couch with him after starting the movie. You grabbed the bowl of popcorn and you two sat there watching the movie. Although, it was soon forgotten once you two started talking and laughing about what’s happened since the last time you saw each other.

Harry: All of the boys had invited you over for a movie night at their place and you were super excited to go. You knocked on the door to their flat and you heard someone running for the door. When it opened, you saw your boyfriend Harry. “Hey Y/N!” You laughed while hugging him and then went inside. “So what movie are we going to watch?” All of the boys looked at each other but no one said anything. “We were hoping you would decide.” Louis said with a smile. You grabbed the first movie that you saw on the shelf and put it in while all of the boys sprawled out on the couch. “Oh come on! There’s no room for me now!” Harry chuckled and motioned for you to sit on his lap and as soon as you had you gave him a kiss to thank him. “Ew!” “Gross!” “Get a room!” You and Harry burst out laughing at everyone else’s comments. Once the movie started you did it more and more just to see what the guys would do. The rest of the night was full of laughing.

Louis: You had been home sick for most of the day and were expecting Louis later that day when he got off of work. You got up to grab yourself a water and were making it in the kitchen when Louis walked in. “Y/N what are you doing up!” “Well I was getting myself some water since I was thirsty.” Louis groaned but you laughed because of how protective he was. “I don’t think you should be out of bed but I wasn’t here to get it for you so I guess I’ll let you off the hook.” He winked at you and then picked you up bridal style and carried you over to the couch. He wrapped you up in blankets and then went to fetch your water. “So I was thinking that the rest of the night could just be a movie night. Would you want to do that?” “Of course I would! But only if you sit with me! Although not too close because I don’t want you getting sick.” Louis sat down right next to you and stuck his face in yours. You burst out laughing even though you were serious. “Louis stop! I don’t want you getting sick.” You fake pouted and he backed away only slightly. “Aw I’m sorry Y/N I really don’t mind getting sick though because then I’ll be here to take care of you!” You just laughed as he got up to start the movie. The next day he was just as sick as you were but you at least got to spend the time together.

Zayn: You were babysitting your siblings and Zayn had offered to come over and help you but you realized that him coming over was probably the worst decision you could make because your siblings loved him. They really loved him. As soon as he walked in the door, they jumped up onto him while screaming his name. He just chuckled and you were astonished at how calm he was being with such wild kids. The kids were running around the house trying to chase him and show him the artwork that they did at school. They wanted to play about five hundred games in one minute and Zayn was starting to not realize what he was doing. “Why don’t we all watch a movie and I can make popcorn!” You shouted happily so that they would maybe back off him a little bit. “Yea! Can we watch Frozen?” you smirked and told them to go put the movie in. “Thanks babe.” Zayn kissed your cheek and helped you to make popcorn and when he sat down your siblings climbed on top of him. By the end of the movie they were passed out and you could see that Zayn was falling asleep too. You picked up the kids and put them to bed and then went and lay with Zayn to finish off your movie night.

Niall: You and a bunch of friends had decided that you would all drive down to the beach so that you could swim and then have a campfire later that night. One of your friends told you that they had invited Niall, the kid you have had a crush on since you were little. Everyone told you that he had a crush on you too but you just couldn’t believe it. When the time came, you and Niall were splashing each other in the ocean and having a great time and soon you guys were setting up the fire. You hadn’t realized that the beach would be much colder than you originally thought so your shorts and tank top weren’t enough to keep you warm. Niall saw your small shivers and walked over to you and held his arms out. “Cuddle with me.” You were fairly shocked that he was actually asking you this. “No it’s ok. I’m not that cold. I’ll warm up soon.” “Y/N come on just cuddle with me I can tell you’re cold.” You gave in and climbed into his open arms. “You know Y/N… I’ve, well I’ve kind of liked you for a really long time and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me? Then we could cuddle more.” The last part he said with a smirk and you said of course as you laid your head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	5. When and How You Two First Met

Liam: On the X Factor. You were auditioning for the X Factor the same day that Liam was and you were to go on right after Liam did. As he walked off stage, you smiled happily at him and congratulated him even though you hadn’t met him before. He loved how happy you were for someone you didn’t even know. After you were done auditioning you passed him and he told you that you sang amazingly and that he was happy that you went through because then he would be able to see much more of you. As time went on, you two grew very close. You stayed together long after the X Factor ended.

Harry: At a restaurant. You were working the night shift at your waitressing job and when you saw a large group of five boys walk in you couldn’t help but groan. One of the boys seemed a bit more relaxed than the others though and when you went to take their order the relaxed one would just stare at you. You felt a bit uncomfortable until he smiled at you. When you brought their food back they asked for the bill. You went to go get the bill and gave it to them so that they could pay and leave. You wanted to know who the one staring at you was but you knew that was something that probably wouldn’t happen. Although, when you grabbed the bill you saw that on the top of it, there was a name and number. Under that it said ‘the one by the door’. As you looked over by the door, the one named Harry was smirking at you.

Louis: The club. Your co-workers had gotten you to join them for a couple of drinks at the nearest club so you weren’t too happy to be there in the first place but when you saw a certain handsome man walk into the club with a few others your mood perked up. You watched him make his way around the club and your eyes met a few times but you would always look away. As you were talking to one of your friends she stopped talking while looking behind you. When you turned around you saw the man standing behind you grinning at you. He introduced himself as Louis and you two danced the rest of the night. As he was leaving he asked you to go on a date the next day which you agreed to and had a great time.

Zayn: At a concert. Your friend had dragged you to one of their concerts and you weren’t too happy about it at the time but you still had to admit you were excited. She hadn’t told you that she had won backstage passes until after the concert ended so you were already shocked when you realized you would get to meet the boys. Throughout the entire meet Zayn just wouldn’t take his eyes away from you. When it was finally time to leave, Zayn asked you for your number which you gladly gave him. He called you the next day and asked you out on an actual date.

Niall: Your sibling’s wedding. Your sibling was getting married and you were excited to meet the other family that they would be marrying in to. When you got there you ran into one particularly handsome man and apologized quickly. He just laughed and assured you that it was ok. After the reception you saw that the same man was still there and you supposed that he was a sibling of the other family. He walked up to you at one point and introduced himself as Niall. For the rest of the night you listened to his fascinating tone of voice and were laughing at all of his jokes. He asked you if he could see you again and you said yes. Your relationship escalated very quickly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	6. You're Sick

Liam: You had been sick for two days with the flu and had missed school but you still hadn’t told your boyfriend Liam because you didn’t want him to worry about you. Your best friend came over to give you your homework from that day. “You really should tell Liam you know he’ll be angry when he finds out.” “But he won’t Y/BF/N” you whispered. “Fine, fine I know.” After your friend had left you got a call from Liam but decided not to answer it because you didn’t want him to find out you were sick so instead you just slept. When you woke up you saw a bowl of soup sitting by your bed and you sat up but groaned while doing so. Liam rushed in. “Woah woah Y/N lay back down I’ve got you.” He cooed. “What are you doing here?” you croaked out. “Well when you didn’t answer I got worried so I called Y/BF/N and she told me you were sick so I came straight over to take care of you.” “Ugh I knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her big mouth shut” “Hey don’t blame her I’m happy she told me unlike someone else I know.” He laughed as he poked your nose. “Ha I love you.” “I love you too Y/N but go back to sleep then when you wake up we can watch movies.” You chuckled softly before going back to sleep.

Harry: You woke up to the snoring of your boyfriend beside you and realized that you had to work today. When you stood up you stumbled a bit and had to stand there to get your vision to be straight again. You tried swallowing when you felt your throat tighten up and it started to hurt. You groaned because you knew that today wasn’t the day to be sick since you had a long day ahead of you. You went to the bathroom to go get cleaned up when you heard shuffling coming from your bedroom. You turned around to face Harry walking towards you with a broad smile on his face. “Morning Y/N. Aw are you cold honey? Your nose is really red.” he asked. “No I’m good.” You whispered barely audible for even your ears. “You ok? You don’t sound too hot.” He said as he put a hand up to your forehead. “Wow you’re burning up you need to go get back in bed.” “No I have to go to work Harry.” You said as you turned around to go get your clothes. “No Y/N you aren’t going to work. Nice try though cutie.” He grabbed you around the waist and carried you bridal style towards the bed. “It’s ok I’ll take care of you. I’m going to get you a warm tea.” And with that he walked out of the room to go and get you what you needed. You were so lucky.

Louis: You were supposed to meet Louis to go out to dinner with him and his family but you had been sick all day so you were thinking about canceling until you got a text message from Louis saying, ‘I can’t wait for tonight! I’m so excited that I get to show you off to my whole family! I can’t even believe it! xoxo’ After the text the thought of canceling on him broke your heart so you decided to suck it up and just go and have the best time you could with a cold. You had put loads of makeup on so that when Louis got there he wouldn’t worry about you being sick but you were wrong. As soon as Louis walked in the door and hugged you he knew that something was up. “What’s going on?” “What are you talking about Louis? Are you ready to go? I’m real excited.” You said with a fake smile. “Yea no I don’t think I am and I won’t be ready until you tell me what’s going on. Y/N I know when you aren’t yourself and right now is one of those instances are you ok?” By the look on his face you knew you just couldn’t keep it from him anymore. “I’ve just had a slight cold is all don’t worry about it are you ready now?” “Oh now we aren’t leaving! You have a cold and you are going to march up to that bed get in it and we are going to stay in this house until you get better!” “But Louis we have to me-” Before you could even finish you sentence he was cutting you off. “No Y/N I want to take care of you when you’re sick so get upstairs.” “Well then!” you teased as you went upstairs and snuggled in bed with Louis right next to you.

Zayn: You had been out shopping with Zayn all day when you had started to feel really sneezy and your eyes and throat were itchy all at once. “How about this dress Y/N it would look great for the party.” “Yea sure get whatever you think is goo-” but before you could even finish you started to have a coughing attack in the middle of the store. Zayn rushed over to you and started to rub your back comfortingly. When your coughing finally died down, he left and walked back over to you with a glass of water in hand. “You ok?” “Yea I’m good I think my allergies are just acting up. Anyway, what were you saying about the dress?” “No forget about the dress we can come back another day and look but for now let’s go home because I don’t want your allergies getting worse. And if you have your allergies then it won’t be as fun to shop because then all you will want to do is go home.” Zayn took your hand and led you out of the small store and back to the car. Once inside the car you smiled and turned to Zayn, “Thank you.” “Ha, no need to thank me I just don’t want my Y/N getting sick.”

Niall: After having a long day at school you decide to head home and sleep before meeting up with Niall for your dinner date. When you arrive at your house your throat is burning, you are freezing and you have a runny nose so you go to get a cool glass of water, some tissues, and a blanket before you head for your nap. You lay on the couch thinking that you’ll be able wake up in time for you to still get ready and meet Niall while feeling better but when you do wake up you look out the window and it’s already dark outside and the clock says 8:00pm when you were supposed to meet Niall at 6:00. When you get up you realize none of your symptoms are gone and you go to call Niall until you hear humming in the kitchen and when you sneak in you see Niall at the stove with two pots full of soup and boiling water. He hears you sniffle and turns around to greet you. “Hey princess what are you doing up! I was just making some soup and tea for when you wake up and I guess now is the perfect time.” “Niall I’m so sorry that I didn’t meet you I just planned on sleeping for a little while but it ended up being a longer time and I’m really sorry.” When you were done with your rant he kissed you on the nose. “Hey you’re alright, ok? I’m actually happier that you stayed asleep because then you’ll get better sooner so go sit down and I’ll bring your stuff ok?” You giggled while walking away. “I love you Niall.” “Love you too Y/N!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	7. He Finds Out That You Self Harm(ed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. this could be tough for some people to read and I wouldn’t blame those people for skipping over this. If you ever feel the need to talk about anything there are people that wouldn’t mind letting you talk to them. One of those people is me :) Stay strong you beautiful people.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam: You had been hanging out with Liam all day just watching movies when finally the movie ended. “I’m going to go make some popcorn do you want any?” “Sure! Want me to help?” “Haha no Liam I can handle it on my own. Thank you though.” You walked out of the room to go and make popcorn and had reached up to grab the popcorn from the top shelf. You felt strong arms wrap around your waist and Liam’s head snuggle into your shoulder. You realized that your long-sleeve had rolled down exposing your cuts from the week before and you tried to roll it up without Liam seeing. “Y/N what the hell did I just see.” You tried to make a joke out of the question by telling him that he was seeing the popcorn. “This isn’t a joke Y/N.” He grabbed your wrist and you winced in pain. Liam rolled up your sleeve and gritted his teeth. He let go of your arm and turned around. “God I am such an idiot!” “No you aren’t Liam it’s not your fault.” You laid your hand on his shoulder trying to console him but he jerked away. “Yes it is Y/N! I wasn’t there for you when you needed me! I’m here now I won’t leave your side but you have to promise to tell me next time you want to do this ok?” Liam embraced you in a large hug. “Ok I promise I’ll tell you. Thank you Liam.” “I love you Y/N.”

Harry: You and Harry were up visiting your parents’ house for the holidays when your parents decided to be cliché and bring old photo albums out. “Mom, Dad, no! Don’t do this to me.” “Oh come on Y/N it’ll be fun!” Your mother seemed so enthusiastic about it you just couldn’t say no. As you were looking at the photos you came across one from when you were eighteen and had been brave enough to wear a swimsuit that displayed the scars scattered across your thighs. You quickly tried to turn the page so that Harry didn’t see but you turned it too late. “Wait, what was that Y/N?” “Nothing, Harry.” You smiled and looked at your parents secretly begging them to stay in the room with you but your father shook his head and they both headed out. “So Y/N how long were you planning on keeping this from me?” “I wasn’t keeping it from you Harry it was just never brought up.” You tried to avoid making eye contact but Harry grabbed your chin and turned it to face him. “Y/N, please tell me you stopped this?” “Yes I did stop. Actually it was right after I met you.” You hugged Harry tightly. “Thank you for being my hero.” Harry hugged you back and left a small kiss on the top of your head. “I always will be Y/N. Always.”

Louis: All of the hate from Louis’ fans was getting to you. When you first started getting the comments you just told yourself that it was only because they were jealous and that they wanted Louis so they tried to make you run off but as time went on, your willpower to believe what they said wasn’t true, started to fade. After coming home from work you decided to check Twitter because you had nothing to do for the rest of the night. As soon as you got on you regretted the decision because you saw snide comments and remarks filling the page. All of the thoughts ran through your mind at once ‘You’re so fat Y/N I mean really lose some weight’ ‘Louis is only with you for the sympathy anyway.’ ‘Why is he even dating you? You’re not special.’ You were so sick of getting all of this and you snapped. You ran up to the bathroom and sat in the bathtub crying your eyes out when you saw your shaving razor. You climbed into the bathtub and took the razor and slid it across your wrist. You did this multiple times until you heard the door slam and Louis call your name. You grabbed the bathroom rug, wrapped it around your arm, and slid the shower curtain closed while trying to muffle your sobs. “Y/N? Where are you? I saw your car out front! I thought you said you had no plans tonight!” Louis shouted into your room. You accidentally let out a sob and panicked knowing Louis would find you. “Y/N what are you- Oh my god Y/N!” Louis grabbed the razor, chucked it across the room, and crawled into the bathtub with you holding and rocking your crying form from behind. “Oh no Y/N what did you do? Don’t you ever do this to yourself again ok? I’m going to help you honey I will.” You tried to control your sobs so that you could talk but it didn’t work. “Shh its ok I’ve got you. It’s ok I’m here now and I always will be.” You both stayed like that until you stopped crying and in the end he did help you get through everything.

Zayn: The sun streamed through the large windows of Zayn’s apartment and woke you from your sleep. You rolled over and saw Zayn sleeping peacefully so you thought that it would be nice of you to make him breakfast in bed. You leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed Zayn’s shirt that he had taken off last night. You went downstairs and started to make each of you breakfast. You heard the stairs creak and soon felt Zayn’s arms around you. “Morning babe.” His voice was still raspy from just waking up and you smiled. “Would you mind pouring me a glass of orange juice?” He turned around and went to the fridge to get you the orange juice and handed it to you. You reached out for it but Zayn’s mouth dropped open when he glanced at your wrist. He grabbed it and looked at it with disbelief. “When did you do this? Please tell me that you stopped this.” “Yes Zayn I stopped a very long time ago.” He wrapped you in a hug. “Thank god. Please never hurt yourself again.”

Niall: You, your boyfriend Niall, and Y/BF/N had all gone out to Y/BF/N favorite restaurant because she had just gotten a promotion at work and you and Niall were so proud of her that you wanted to buy her lunch. As you were all eating you saw a family walk into the restaurant with a teenager smiling happily but when she shoved up her sleeves you could see scars running all along her arms. “Gosh that’s so sad. She smiles and seems so happy but then you see that and realize she’s probably not.” Niall remarked. You hadn’t told Niall about how you were the same way when you were in high school but you didn’t think he really needed to know since it wasn’t that important. “Yea I know I’m happy that you passed that stage Y/N. I’m proud of you.” Your eyes grew the size of quarters and when your friend saw your reaction, so did hers. “What!” Niall screamed. “Niall calm down. It was a long time ago and I’m past that now.” “No I’m not going to calm down Y/N why have I not known about this? Do you honestly think something that important should be kept from me? No, it shouldn’t have been!” “Niall look I’m sorry I just didn’t know how to tell you. It’s still hard for me to talk about.” Niall sighed. “It’s ok Y/N. I’m sorry I might have overreacted a little bit I would just like to know those things. I am very happy that you stopped that though.” You stood up from your chair and wrapped your arms around him. “I know Niall, I know. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	8. Homework

Liam: You had just gotten home from school and started on your homework right away because you had so much of it to do. By the fourth problem of math you were stressed out. None of it made sense to you so you just laid your head on the table until you could calm down again. Liam walked in the door at that point and chuckled when he saw your head on the table. “Aw poor Y/N. Homework troubles again?” You didn’t even say yes you just lifted your head up and glared at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender and then came over to help you. Everything became much easier when Liam started to explain it to you which you were amazingly grateful for since it made you finish quicker which resulted in more you and Liam time.

Harry: “Ok let’s just watch a few more videos.” “Don’t you have homework to do babe?” You just groaned at the thought of it because you knew that you had homework but you just didn’t want to do it. “No I actually don’t. Weird right?” Harry just looked at you suspiciously and then slowly stalked over to your backpack. “So… If you don’t have any homework, you won’t mind me looking through your planner right?” “Uh… Well… No…” “Good.” Harry smirked and pulled out your planner and flipped through it until he came to the current date. “Hmm so it says you have Math, English, Science, AND Writing! Man Y/N you must really have no homework.” You groaned and walked over to snatch your planner from him. You started on your homework and for every ten minutes of homework, Harry gave you a kiss which made time fly by.

Louis: You and Louis had tried to help your daughter with homework but you just couldn’t figure it out. Your daughter ended up calling one of her friends to help her out because she realized that you guys weren’t very good with her homework. You were trying to make your daughter a snack to make up for your bad homework skills when Louis walked into the room. “Gosh Y/N we must have really not been paying attention to school when we were in high school.” “Yea well I know who was distracting me from my schoolwork.” You smirked because you knew that it had been Louis since you were high school sweethearts. “Oh you know you loved it.” He said as he kissed your neck. “Eh I guess so…” “Oh you’re going to get it now Y/N!” Louis tickled you until you gave in and told him that you loved his distractions.

Zayn: Finals were right around the corner and you were so stressed out that sometimes you thought you were going to pull your hair out. You had been studying like crazy and didn’t intend on stopping because you didn’t want to fail but all of your plans were soon to be changed when Zayn came home. “Come on Y/N can we please go out to dinner? You’ve been tiring yourself out by studying every minute of the day. You need a break. Pleease?” “Babe I can’t I don’t want to fail.” “You won’t fail I promise you! You’re going to ace all of them! Let’s just go get you relaxed we don’t even have to go out but you just can’t study.” You eventually gave in and spent a night at the house watching movies and Zayn was right because you aced all of your finals.

Niall: “Niall! I need you to help me contain my sanity!” Niall rushed into the room to see what you were so upset about and when he saw that you were doing homework he started to laugh. “It’s not funny! I don’t know how to do this and I need help.” “Ugh fine I kind of want you to keep your sanity for me. What subject is it?” “Math.” “No.” He started to walk out of the room but you stopped him. “Why not?” “Because math is my worst subject and if I help you then you will definitely fail.” “Oh please Zayn? I will love you forever if you help me; same with my sane mind.” Zayn couldn’t argue with that so he began to help you and he was right when he said he wasn’t too good with math but what you lacked in understanding, he was good at and what you were bad at, he was good at so it worked. When the test came up you and Zayn studied together and you aced the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	9. Pick-Up Lines

Liam: When you first met Liam the first thing he said to you was, “Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became more beautiful.” It was cheesy but it still made you blush and after that comment, you never did stop blushing because of all the things Liam said to you.

Harry: “I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?” When you heard this comment you just rolled your eyes but when you heard the raspy and sexy voice comment something a bit dirtier, your mouth dropped and you blushed. Hard. As you turned around you saw a smirk on the man’s face. And as long as he could whisper dirty things in your ear, he would always have that smirk.

Louis: You were hanging out with your friends when you heard someone speaking to you right against your ear. “Is your daddy a baker? Because you have a really nice set of buns.” Your mouth dropped and when you looked back to see the handsome man, it dropped even more. You were one lucky girl.

Zayn: “My mates bet me that I wouldn’t be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with their money?” You laughed at the funny comment because you thought it was just some cheesy pick-up line but when you turned around, he pointed to a group of four others that were giving your new ‘friend’ some massive death glares.

Niall: You were just working behind the bar and taking orders when a man tapped your back and started talking to you. “Are you a camera? Because everytime I look at you, I smile.” And as you turned back around, sure enough you saw the most gorgeous smile that you eventually fell in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	10. Camping

Liam: Liam had decided that he wanted to build a fire so that you guys could have a romantic night sitting by it and having a good time but you soon realized that you picked the worst camping spot for a fire because there were no worthy tree limbs to put in the fire pit you had made. You had gone off in secret to look for the wood because you knew that Liam wouldn’t have let you go if he had known. As you were walking back to camp with all of the firewood piled in your arms you saw a large mountain lion a few yards away. You clamped onto the wood because you knew that if you dropped them, it would direct the animals attention towards you. You tried to slowly back away and go around it so that you could yell for Liam but you tripped on a log and fell backwards. As you stood up you saw that the mountain lion was looking straight at you. “Y/N! Where are you? Please tell me you’re ok!” You flinched at Liam’s booming voice that was coming from behind the large animal. You stood in silence as you finally caught sight of Liam and he caught sight of both you and the mountain lion. Liam’s eyes went as wide as yours but he soon remembered what was needed to scare a mountain lion away. He took out his phone and turned the volume all the way up. Then he turned on his alarm which soon made the creature scamper off in fright. You dropped all of the wood and ran for Liam. “I’m so sorry. I just wanted to help and get the wood but-” Liam cut you off by kissing you and them tightly hugging you again. “hey. Look at me. It’s ok. You shouldn’t have gone on your own but I’m happy that you’re safe now. Please don’t scare me like that again Y/N. Please?” You nodded while Liam directed you back to the car where he sat you in and then went to pack all the camping stuff. He grabbed your hand on the drive back home and told you that you were just going to have a nice, relaxing, and safe stay at his house.

Harry: You and Harry had decided to go up camping in the mountains for the weekend and had only gotten up there that morning. After setting the tent up, you guys went for a few hikes and just played around most of the time. As you were coming back from the small pond that you had been swimming at, he picked you up and ran towards the tent. You squealed and lightly hit on his chest while telling him to let you go. “I’m not going to let you go Y/N. I know you must be tired because you walk as slow as a slug and I want to get in bed too.” You finally gave in realizing that he was right and you really were walking slow. Once you guys were all snuggled up and in the sleeping bag, you started to drift off to sleep. You were almost asleep when you heard a huge rustling noise outside of the tent. You looked over at Harry who was snoring loudly. You shook him but he still wouldn’t wake up. “Harry!” You whispered. You finally ended up having to pinch his nose so that he would wake up when he realized he couldn’t breath. “What is it Y/N?” “There’s a noise outside and it was really loud and scary.” You both heard it again and Harry got up to go check out the noise. You grabbed his arm before he could unzip the tent. You didn’t want him being in danger and couldn’t risk him getting hurt. “Hey it’s ok. I won’t leave the tent but I’m just going to see what the noise is, ok?” You nodded while he unzipped the tent and poked his head out. He crawled back in after closing the tent again and laid down next to you with you in his arms. “The wind had just knocked over the pans that we left out from dinner. We should probably clean those up but I just want to snuggle with you.” You laughed and eventually you both fell asleep in each others arms.

Louis: You and Louis had been sitting out by the fire until the smarks started to fly at you. You didn’t think it was a big deal so you just moved out of the way that the sparks were flying but sticks started flying at you too. When you both looked up, you saw that the tent was coming out of the stakes that you had both hammered in the ground so that it would stay put. Louis wrapped his coat over your face and body, and dragged you into the car. When you got into the car he checked your face and arms to make sure that you weren’t hurt. After he successfully realized that you weren’t injured, he pulled you into a bear hug. “Gosh I’m so glad that you’re ok. We’re getting out of here and going home.” “But what about the tent?” Louis just looked at you. “Do you really think that our tent means more to me that you and your safety? Because if that’s what you think then you’re sadly mistaken love.” You only smiled at him as he started the car and drove you two back home from the stormy woods.

Zayn: You sat there trying to hide your giggles while Zayn attempted to set up the tent. You had asked if he wanted help many times but he wanted to maintain his manly image and wanted to build it on his own without instructions. “Zayn… Why don’t you let me help you?” “Because Y/N. I want to prove to you that I can build something all on my own and be a real man for you.” You stood up and walked over to where Zayn was getting ready to step on the sticks of the tent that he had just thrown on the floor. You wrapped your arms around him from behind and snuggled your head into his back. “I don’t need you to prove that you’re a real man for me. I love you just the way you are and that’s enough for me.” He turned around and kissed you. “I love you so much Y/N. How about we got tape those directions back together and build this tent.” You burst out laughing at the memory of Zayn tearing the instructions apart when you tried to hand them to him so that he could build the tent properly. “It’s not funny.” You looked up to see Zayns pouty face and you suppressed your laughs while hugging him and walking back over to the torn instructions. By the end of the night, you had the tent built and a fire made.

Niall: “Don’t burn your s’more too much otherwise you’ll catch it on fire and just torch it. Although… It’s still food so either way it’ll be good but for your taste just don’t let it burn.” He smiled at you and you nodded your head since you were trying to focus on making the perfect s’more. You had never had s’mores before but Niall had thought it was time for you to have one. You always tried to take it out too early and it would still be perfectly white but Niall told you that that wasn’t the way you were supposed to do it. Niall glanced over to where you were sitting and told you that it was time to pull the marshmallow out of the fire. As you did though you realized that it was very much on fire just like Niall had told you not to let happen. You started to freak out and try to blow the fire out. It still wasn’t working so Niall took the stick from you and threw the marshmallow into the fire. You looked at the fire and realized that your first marshmallow was a complete disaster. Niall started to laugh and you just looked at him. “Hey! It’s not funny! I can’t even roast a marshmallow right!” “Aw Y/N com’ere. Sweetheart, you can’t ever make a smore correctly. Some people like it very burned and some like it straight out of the bag. You on the other hand, just like it to be on fire.” He started to laugh again and so did you. You sighed and grabbed another marshmallow out of the bag. “Fine. But this one has to be very not on fire.” He laughed and helped you to make it perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	11. Cooking

Liam: Today had been a tough day at work for you because when the morning first began, you were late for work and then when you finally got to work, one of the new interns spilled coffee all over you so Liam had to bring you another shirt so that you could still get work done and not have to leave. Then on the way home, there was traffic which extended your trip home by a full hour. When you walked in the house you were ready to go upstairs and plop down on your bed so that you could go to sleep but as soon as your foot stepped through the door you saw candles flooded around the room and Liam sitting at the table with your favorite meal served onto the two plates at the table. Liam jumped up and ran to take your bag from you and take your jacket off and you would have thanked him but you couldn’t speak. “I knew you had a rough day at work so I thought that I would relieve some of that stress for you. And when we are done with dinner, I have a bath running upstairs for you.” “Thank you Liam. I love you so much.”

Harry: You and Harry had a bet going that he wouldn’t be able to make dinner all by himself and without any form of help from anything other than a cookbook. You were sitting on the counter at the moment with a drink that Harry had made you (without any help) and watching as he attempted to get dinner started. “Are you suure you don’t need any help with dinner? I mean I don’t mind and it seems like you are already having troubles.” “Ha. Ha. Let me think… No.” Five minutes later Harry was trying to make mashed potatoes out of a box but couldn’t figure out how much butter he needed to put in even though it said on the box. You hopped off of the counter and grabbed the butter out of his hands. “Hey! I didn’t ask for help!” “Oh I know you didn’t but I actually want to eat today and not have it burned.” He sighed as you laughed and from that point on he just watched you from the same position that you had been in but he added a few cheeky comments while doing so.

Louis: You had worked all day in the kitchen trying to make all of your and Louis’ favorite meals because today was the day that he was coming back home from tour. You had missed each other terribly and thought that a nice dinner would help to ease both of your minds. As soon as he walked through the door a huge smile crossed his face and he ran to you as he wrapped his arms so tightly around you that you thought you were going to pass out. “Gosh I missed you so much Y/N. I’m so happy that I’m finally home and get to be with you every single day.” After you two caught up you both began to eat the meal you had spent all day slaving away on. Throughout the entire dinner Louis made you tell him exactly how you made every dish and so you did. When dinner was over Louis went off to do his own thing while you cleaned the dishes. You soon found out though, that he had been writing down the instructions to the meal so that he could make the same exact one for the night that he asked you to marry him.

Zayn: It was Liam’s birthday and you and Zayn were in charge of baking his cake for his surprise birthday party that you all were holding at your house. After cleaning up the house so that it would be presentable when people came over, you decided to get started on the cake. “Hey babe. Mind if I help?” You just smiled at him and nodded your head as you got out all of the ingredients. You had both shared the responsibilty of mixing all of the ingredients together when Zayn put the cake in the oven. You both wiped off your hands and talked about what you should do until the cake was done. Zayn smirked suspiciously and told you that you should bake another cake so you did. When the first one was done, you put the second cake in the oven after. As you were trying to cool off the cake so that you could put frosting on it, Zayn grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it in your face. You were shocked. You stood up and glared at Zayn who was doubled over and laughing. “Zayn that was Liam’s cake! What are we going to do now!” “Sweetheart, that’s why I offered the idea that we bake another cake. I just wanted to do that to you. See I can be responsible!” The realization suddenly hit you and you grabbed two fistfuls of cake and chased Zayn. You cornered him by the front door when the front door opened and the boys walked in. You both stood there in shock while you put your fists behind your back. “Aw come on Y/N! you should’ve saved some cake for us! I want to throw some!” Louis complained. They all ran to the kitchen and got more cake. In the end, neither of the cakes were eaten…

Niall: At the time, baking cookies together seemed like a very good idea. It seemed like something fun to do and also get cookies when you were done but you both learned that it was probably not the best idea either of you had had. In the beginning, you didn’t have any of the ingredients so you had to go to the store and get some which then resulted in Niall getting every kind of candy under the sun. Then, once you got home he dropped one of the flour bags so you had to go and get another one. After that was all done you started to make Niall stay at the table so that he didn’t eat anything, break anything, or kill the cookies. You managed to get the cookies safely in the oven with Niall only eating a few bites of cookie dough. Although just as you took them out of the oven he shoved one in his mouth but it was way too hot for him to handle. You were worried but at the same time you couldn’t stop laughing because of the way that he was still trying to eat the cookie and just try to breathe to get rid of the temperature. “It’s not funny Y/N. This is really hot!” The whole time Niall was fanning his mouth. “Aw babe I know but that’s what you get for trying to eat it too early.” Niall then charged for you while getting a handful of flour and tossing it at your face. It went full on food fight after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	12. He's Sick

Liam: You had been getting ready all day because that night you were going to visit your parents whom you hadn’t seen since your wedding day five months ago. They had invited Liam too and he had agreed to go but you hadn’t seen him all day. You started to wonder where he was as it got closer to the time that you guys had to leave so you texted him and asked him where he was. After not answering for over an hour, you called the other boys. Finally, you called Harry. “Hey Y/N! How are you?” “I’m ok I guess. Do you happen to know where Liam has been all day?” You fidgeted nervously hoping that he would know since none of the other boys did. “Oh yea of course he is with me. After rehearsal, he didn’t look too hot so I offered to take him to my place and drive him home later. Although I was planning to go out tonight so if you wanted, you could pick him up.” “Yea I will. I’ll be right there. ” As you pulled up to Harry’s house you got out of the car and ran inside. Harry left the door unlocked for you so you walked inside and immediately saw Liam lying on the couch holding his stomach. You ran your hand over his hair to get it out of his face. “Hey babe, how are you holding up?” Liam opened his eyes and then realization hit him. “Y/N? Gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to miss your parents’ dinner. I’m so sorry.” As his sentence wore on, you could tell he was getting sleepier from the softness of his voice. “Oh love it’s ok. I’m just happy that you’re ok. I thought something had happened to you but now I’m here to take you home and take care of you.” Liam just nodded as you wrapped your arm around him and drove Liam home to take care of him.

Harry: “So you’ll come pick me up in a few hours and then we will go to my parents’ house right?” “Yes Y/N. Honey stop worrying and just calm down. I know you’re nervous but everything will work out fine in the end. Ok?” You sighed and agreed to what he was saying. He ended the call after telling you that he loved you and you got in the shower and started to get ready. You got dressed in your newest dress and the doorbell rang. You ran downstairs and invited Harry in so that he wouldn’t have to wait outside while you got your shoes on. As soon as you took one look at Harry, you had to look at him again to see if you had actually seen his cherry red nose. “Harry? Are you ok?” “Oh yea I’m fine. Just a stuffy nose.” “Oh ok if you say so.” Both of you were in the car and headed for your parents’ house when Harry started to groan and you looked over at him. “Love are you sure you’re ok? If you don’t feel well we can see my parents another day.” “Yea Y/N I’ll be fine. I want to see your parents and I don’t even feel that bad. I just had a sudden burst of head pain.” You weren’t convinced that he was telling the truth but you let him do what he wanted. As soon as you were sat down for dinner though Harry jumped up and bolted for the bathroom. You went to go check on him and when you saw him hunched over the toilet a strike of pain hit you. “Harry come on.” You helped him to your old room and took his shoes and shirt of and tucked him in your bed. You then went to tell your parents that you would be spending the night because of Harry not feeling well. When you walked back upstairs and got into bed with Harry, he pulled you to him and thanked you for taking care of him before falling asleep.

Louis: You had just gotten a text from Niall asking you to come over to where they practiced for the new album and so you had headed over there. Niall didn’t give the slightest hint as to why you were supposed to go over there but you started to worry because you knew that Louis had driven there and could have drove back or had someone else drive him back if need be, so you knew something was up. As soon as you parked, you were outside and speed walking for the building. You went up to the level that they were on and walking into the recording studio. Although, as you looked around, you saw everyone but Louis. “Where is he? Is he ok? What happened?” They all turned to you with tired looking faces. Zayn was the one to speak first. “He’s been throwing up all morning and he’s burning up. We told him that we were going to take him home but then he said that he didn’t want you to know because he didn’t want you to worry.” Liam was the next to speak. “Although it’s funny, even though he says that, he’s been asking for you all afternoon.” “Well you tell me he’s feeling so bad but where is he?” They all pointed in the direction of the private bathroom. You knocked softly before entering and walked in. Louis had small tears running down his face and was leaned up against the wall with his head in his hands. “Oh Louis. Why didn’t you tell me? Oh honey I’m so sorry.” You sat down on the bathroom floor and held him against your chest. He was still crying softly but managed to croak out one thing to you before he cried a little harder. “Everything hurts Y/N.” “Shh. It will be ok. I promise you that, Louis. It’s ok now. You’re ok.” And after getting him home and in bed snuggled up next to you, he was.

Zayn: “Hey Zayn! Are you ready for tonight? It’ll be so much fun and-” As soon as you saw a pale looking Zayn sprawled out on the bed you cut your words off so that you wouldn’t wake him up if you hadn’t already. Walking over to Zayn, you could see all of the tissues on the floor and the various glasses sat on the bedside table that he had used to drink different substances. You picked all of the glasses up and went to put them in the sink. Then you heard a small sound from behind you and you turned around to see Zayn rubbing his eyes in the doorway. “What are you doing up? You need to go get back in bed.” “No. I slept and took medicine all day so that I would be well enough to hang out with you tonight.” He tried to reason with you but you knew that he was not going to be leaving the house until you knew that he felt better for sure. “Listen Zayn, I love that you want to go out with me tonight just to make me happy but you still look really pale and you won’t be leaving the house until you feel 100% better.” “But Y/N.” You smiled because of the fact that he had sounded like a small child begging for something. “Love, you know that you would make me stay home if I was sick too so don’t even try to fight it. Now go get back in bed and I’ll bring you some soup.” As he was walking away you heard him mumble something that seemed like a good thing but in a put out kind of tone. “What was that Zayn?” “I said I love you.” You smirked and then went off to go help him get better.

Niall: Niall had brought up the idea of you two watching a movie so that’s what you had both decided to do. Halfway through the movie, you heard loud snores coming from Niall’s side of the couch. You laughed and just turned up the volume on the movie so that you could finish it. Halfway through the movie, you heard small whimpers coming from Niall too. You glanced over to see that he had a small frown upon his face and you tried to shake him so that he could wake up. His eyes shot open and he clamped a hand over his mouth as he ran to the bathroom. You followed quickly after him. “Niall? Babe are you ok?” “Y/N. My head hurts.” You walked in and went to feel his head. It was unbelievably warm so you grabbed a washcloth from under the counter and wet it under cold water. You then draped it across his forehead as you put his head in your lap so that he could lie down but still be by the toilet if he needed to get sick again. “Y/N you can go watch the movie. I’ll be fine here.” You couldn’t believe that he would actually say that. “Are you kidding me Niall? There is no way that I would leave you when you’re sick. I’m always here for you Ni. I love you.” “I love you too Y/N. I love you so much. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	13. His Favorite Thing About You

Liam: Liam has always been one of those people that find joy in the simplest of things and your eyes are one of them. He thought that they had such a beautiful color that he would find himself just gazing into them while you were talking or even when someone else was talking to him. Even though you had been together for a long time, you would still blush every time he did this and he would just smirk. He especially loved to gaze into them when you were reading because he felt that he could see all of your thoughts splayed out across the beautiful surface. You knew that it wasn’t true and that those kinds of things would never happened but he found it special so you would continue reading as he just lovingly (but also a bit creepily) stared at you from across the room or from right next to you.

Harry: Anyone that has looked at Harry, has known that besides his hair and eyes, his sweet smile and dimples are another one of his magnificent attributes. Although in Harry’s mind, he thought that if anyone had the best smile, it was you and not him. Every time he looked at your smile, he fell in love with you all over again and you sure did smile a lot. Harry knew when you were genuinely smiling or when you were faking a smile because he loved your smile so much. No one else could tell, but he saw a difference and he wanted that genuine smile to come back so that he could brag about how beautiful you were. He felt so special when you smiled that smile around him because it made him feel that he made that smile come out.

Louis: Being the cheeky man he is, his favorite part about you is your chest. He has no doubts about that. Sometimes he will find himself just staring at it. He thinks that is a fine things to do and it definitely makes him happy but when you thunk his head and tell him to focus then his whole face breaks into a blush. He keeps at it though although when he sees that other boys are staring along with him, he herds you out of their line of vision because that is the best part of your body that he absolutely will not share. 

Zayn: His favorite part about you is your hair. Everyone knows that Zayn spends more time on his hair than anyone else but what he loves about you, is that you are one of those girls that have naturally beautiful hair even if you don’t think so. You straighten and curl it all the time to “make it look better” but he thinks it looks perfect immediately when you get out of the water and when you get up from bed. There have been a few time where he tells himself that he needs to ask you how you do it so effortlessly. Even he knows that he won’t give up the time on his hair though.

Niall: Niall had a weird obsession with your butt for some reason. It wasn’t very big so you had always wondered what was so fascinating about it but he absolutely adored it. Anywhere you went, he would try to sneak a feel of it so that he could last another five minutes without going insane. You tried to get him to stop but he just ignored you and kept feeling you up. It made you laugh most of the time though because you knew that he would go insane if he didn’t feel it. The only time you have ever been embarrassed and yelled at him to stop was when you were at the altar and getting married. You had both been faced away from the crowd so now everyone was looking at your backs. You were surprised that he had gone such a long time not feeling you but you were ripped from your thoughts when you felt his hand on your butt. You gasped and then heard everyone break out into laughter. You were embarrassed but then you realized that you loved him too much to care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	14. Pets

Liam: “Copper!” After not having your dog reply to any of your calls, you began to lose hope that he was anywhere near you. “Cop-” Your calls were interrupted by someone knocking you to the ground. “Woah I am so sorry love! I didn’t mean to push you down.” He held out his hand and you took it out of pity for the guy. You knew that you could’ve gotten up on your own and especially since some rude guy just knocked you over and thought that helping you up would make it better. Although all of your opinions about this guy being rude changed when you saw that he was a very attractive guy and technically wasn’t too rude. “So, who were you calling for?” The question pulled you back to what you had been doing and what you needed to do. “Looking for my dog. His name’s Copper.” You did not expect the stranger to really care and definitely no help you but sure enough, he started calling Coppers name. Awhile after looking and explaining what the dog looked like, the guy ran into the trees and you finally deemed that he was insane so you started to walk the other way. “Hey you! You must have forgot something.” When you turned back around, you saw a panting copper right next to the man. “Oh, thank you so much! I don’t know how I can repay you but it was a very nice thing to do. Thank you.” “Well actually, you can repay me by letting me take you out sometime.” After agreeing, you realized that Copper pretty much got you a date. You wouldn’t be losing sight of him again.

Harry: You woke up to soft kisses being placed all over your face and a smiling Harry hovering over your body. “Happy Birthday Y/N.” You groaned and rolled over so that you could try and go back to sleep so that you could ignore this whole day. “Hey, I know you told me that you didn’t want anything to do with your birthday but that doesn’t flow well with me so… I kind of have like the whole day planned.” You just glared at harry before getting up and going downstairs to get something to drink. You caught sight of a large box sitting on top of the kitchen counter and you turned around to ask Harry what it was but he wasn’t there. The tag read, ‘Y/N, you better let me do what I want for your birthday otherwise I will make you do it all. I love you :) ~Harry’. You pulled off the top to the box and something jumped out at you. You screamed but quickly realized that it was something small and fluffy. Your eyes widened as you realized what it was. A new puppy. You picked it up and smiled at how cute it was. As you turned around, Harry was leaning on the doorframe and smirking at you. “Harry…” “You told me at the park that it was your favorite kind of dog so I thought that’s what I would get you.” “I love you so much Harry. Thank you. Gosh, it is so cute.” “Yep, and now I’ll take him off your hands so that you can go get dressed and get ready.” You groaned but you loved him too much to care what you had to do that day.

Louis: Louis had wanted you two to have a peaceful night just watching movies and laying with each other and it had been that way for a few hours. It hadn’t technically been ‘peaceful’ because of Louis choice of a horror movie, but you were both still having fun. “Do you want anything to drink Lou?” “No I’m ok. Just hurry back.” You smiled and then walked towards the kitchen to make yourself a drink and Louis some more popcorn. As the popcorn was popping, you pulled out your phone so that you could check Instagram. Not long after, you saw something run across the window outside. It was dark so you thought that maybe you were just seeing things but then when you saw it again, you called for Louis. He went to go see what it was while you stayed inside with the coffee pot for a weapon. When Louis came back inside, you saw a shivering, wet dog in Louis’ arms. You ran to get a towel and wrap the poor dog up. It was a cute dog but it had no collar and it looked as if it hadn’t been treated right in the past. The dog fell asleep with you stroking its head while Louis sat across the room. You looked up at Louis but he caught you before you could say anything. “Don’t even think about it Y/N.” “But Louis! He’s s sweet and we know that he doesn’t have an owner. I could take care of it. You don’t need to do a thing.” Louis sighed and looked from the dog, to you. “Fine. But it can’t sleep in the bed with us and it will not sit in the front seat of my car. And I won’t take it for walks, but I will go with you I guess.” Your smile grew and you loved that you finally got to have a dog and it was all because of Louis

Zayn: You had never had a pet before but you had always wanted one. Although, you didn’t want a dog or a cat or a fish, because everyone had those and you wanted to be different. You didn’t mind what it was as long as if was abnormal. You had jars and jars of coins saved up so that you could spend it on a pet but it wasn’t enough yet. After coming home from work one day though, when you went to put your leftover change in the jars, none of them were there. You were simply devastated. A new pet had meant a lot to you because your family had never had enough money when you were younger so now that you had saved up enough and lost it, it just wasn’t fair to you. You crawled into bed and tried to sleep off the sadness until you could ask Zayn if he knew who took the jars although you wouldn’t be able to because you passed out. When you woke up a few hours later though, all the pain came back and you started to cry. “Y/N, baby, what’s wrong? Please tell me.” You hadn’t even realized that Zayn was under the covers holding you until he said that. “M-my jars are g-gone.” As you looked at Zayn, a huge look of guilt was on his face. You quickly sat up and glared at him. “What did you do with my jars Zayn!” “No Y/N, you don’t understand. I know you told me that you wouldn’t know what pet you wanted so I took the jars and took them to the bank to see how much you had and then I went to the pet store. I looked at all of the animals they had and I finally had one but you didn’t have enough so I contributed a little bit and I got you a sugar glider. I’m so sorry Y/N.” You smiled and hugged Zayn. “Thank you!” Zayn smiled and went downstairs to get your new pet. After playing with it for a while, you realized that Zayn couldn’t have done anything better.

Niall: Your boyfriend Niall was supposed to be coming over to your house today but yet again, he had cancelled on you. He did this every time you invited him over and it was kind of starting to bug you. After grabbing your phone, you dialed his number. “Hey Y/N! Sorry I couldn’t come over today. Maybe we can schedule a lunch date this week.” “Yea maybe. Hey Niall?” you began to pick at your nail, nervous about hearing the truth. “Yea love?” “Well, I mean, why do you never want to come over to my house? Do you just not want to see me or is it something else?” “No Y/N of course I want to see you! I just… Ya know…” “No I don’t know Ni. What should I know?” “Well… Your dog kinda freaks me out. I mean it’s a cute dog and all but what if he doesn’t like me because he’s trying to protect you or something?” You couldn’t help but laugh at Nialls comment. “Niall, do you really think that’s going to happen? Ha just come over for once and see love.” Niall chuckled after finally realizing it was a bit of a silly idea. “Ok fine. What about now?” “Now is perfect. I’ll see you soon.” Niall arrived later that night and you had both planned that he would stay the night there so he had a small bag of clothes that he brought with him. He set the bag by the door and pulled you in for a hug. Your dog ran up to him and wagged his tail. You laughed at the thought of Nialls fear again. “Hey, I told you that you didn’t need to worry.” You immediately stopped laughing when you saw that your dog was peeing on Nialls bag of clothes. You covered your mouth to keep from laughing and even Niall started to laugh. “Ha! I told you! He’s lucky I have an extra pair of clothes in my bag…” You apologized and he ran out to get more clothes. That was the moment you realized that he really did love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	15. "I Need You"

Liam: Tonight hadn’t been your best night. Especially since Liam had been on tour for so long and you hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since he wasn’t there to cuddle and hold you. The worst part of tonight was that it was thundering outside and that terrified you. Thunderstorms didn’t faze you in the slightest but when you could hear car alarms go off because of the strong wind, you freaked. As one branch snapped off the tree and slammed on the ground, you jolted towards your phone and dialed Liam’s number. “H-Hey babe. What are you doing up this late? Is everything ok?” You knew you had woken him up and you felt awful about it. “Babe?” “Oh, uh, y-yea.” A larger branch snapped off and slightly hit the window which made you jump. All that came out of your mouth at the point was, “I need you.” He instantly knew why you called and that woke him right up. “Oh Y/N, it’s ok love. It’s ok. Do you want me to sing you to sleep and make it better?” You just mumbled and he began to sing the song that you both loved.

Harry: “Hey Y/N! I’m home. Where are you?” “I’m in the bedroom!” You had been waiting all day for this moment. Just the other day, Harry had shared with you that he would love it if you took charge in bed for a night and that’s what you planned to do. As soon as he walked in the door, his mouth dropped a little. “What, uh, what is this about?” “Oh, I am going to rule tonight. Strip your clothes.” Harry wasted no time in doing that and as soon as he was done, he jogged over to the bed. He started to kiss you but you quickly stopped his action and rolled over on top of him. You grabbed both of his hands and held them above his head. “Oh no you don’t. I told you I was in charge tonight and you are going to stick to that.” Harry just simply nodded his head since he was too in shock to do anything significant. You started to grind your hips on his stomach and moan his name. He had already started trying to buck his hips against you but you were sat too far from where he needed you. At least that was your intention anyway. “Y/N. You need to stop. I need you too much. Just let me fuck you.” You were limp at his words and you let him have his way with you. Even though you weren’t able to accomplish your goal that night, you sure would try it another night.

Louis: All that you could hear when you first woke up was incessant hammering. After groggily walking down the stairs and rubbing your eyes to try and see what was going on, you saw that the hammering was coming from Louis. He was aggressively smacking the hammer against a piece of wood. “Lou… What are you doing?” Louis’ angered face changed to fake happiness when he saw you. “Oh yea this. Well, you told me that you needed a new dresser since your drawers fell out and so I am building you one. Go back to bed, ok?” “No, Louis let me help. If you’re building it for me then the least I could do would be to help.” You went to pick up a piece of wood but Louis grabbed your hand. “No Y/N. I love you but you need to either go sit down, find something to do, or go back to sleep but you can’t help me. I won’t allow it.” You sighed but walked over to the couch and brought out a magazine to look at. The hammering, grunting, and sighing continued until you heard one particularly loud cracking noise. “Uh, Y/N… I need you.” You chuckled and walked to the room just to realize that he had thrown the piece of wood across the room and broke it. You just laughed and you began to help him calm down and build the dresser, which took a short amount of time when you were helping.

Zayn: “You can’t do one thing that I ask of you Zayn! Why is that? Do you just not care anymore?” “What the hell Y/N! Of course I still care but when you’re being a bitch about it, I’m not going to do anything for you!” You didn’t say anything after that though. Zayn had never called you a name like that and it made you both furious and upset. Before you could say anything to make him call you another name, you softly walked to your room and slammed the door and crawled into the comforting bed. You heard footsteps stomping up the stairs and then Zayn trying to open the door but was caught when he realized that you locked it. “Y/N you can’t just do that. Look, I’m sorry that I called you a bitch and all but I don’t want to hear all that I need to do as soon as get home from work. I don’t mind doing things for you but I just also need some time to relax, ok?” When he realized that you weren’t going to reply to him, you heard the sound of something sliding against the door. You wondered what it was but then you knew that it was probably Zayn slumping on the floor. About 30 minutes passed and then Zayn softly spoke through the door. “Y/N? I-I need you.” Once you realized that he was sniffling, your heart broke. You didn’t mean to make him that upset so you got up and went to open the door but you didn’t have any time to tell Zayn you were sorry because he was tightly hugging you and kept apologizing. After that, you both acknowledged that each of you needed to let up on the other.

Niall: Your gaze broke away from your book when you heard small whimpers coming from Niall’s side of the bed. He said that he hadn’t been feeling well so he was going to go to sleep early and you offered to lay next to him while you read. He was squirming and whimpering and you didn’t know whether you should wake him or let him be. “Y/N no, please don’t.” Your eyes widened and you started wondering what he was dreaming. “Y/N stop. I love you so much please don’t do this. I need you. Don’t leave me now.” At this point, you just had to wake him up so that he wouldn’t suffer any longer. You softly shook his shoulder and his eyes shot open and looked into yours. He grabbed onto you and you could feel him shaking from the fear of the nightmare he just had. “Hey, it’s ok love. It’s ok. I love you so much. I would never leave you, ok? You know that? I will always love you.” Niall just nodded but he kept his head hidden in your chest while you held him. That ended up being how you two fell asleep; him laying on you and you holding and comforting him. After that night, he never had any nightmares like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	16. Burned

Liam: The other day, Liam had made the mistake of deciding to go to the beach with the other guys and not put sunscreen on. It was probably the worst choice he ever made since that resulted in him getting burnt bright red while he was trying to tan on his towel. You tried to warm him and you were going to say I told you so but then you saw him walk through the bedroom door and gently place himself on the couch. you grabbed a bottle of lotion and went over to him so that you could take of his shirt. You sighed before trying to help him. “I told you that this was going to happen Liam…” “Yea, yea I know. I didn’t think I would need any though. I was only out there for a few hours.” You just smirked and continued to lather the lotion on his back. “Thank you for taking care of me even though I didn’t listen to you.” You just smiled and told him that you would always take care of him no matter how much he didn’t listen to you.

Harry: As soon as you smelled the smoke, you dashed out of bed and ran to the kitchen doorway where the smoke was coming from. You could see Harry try to open up all the windows before the smoke alarm went off. Before he could do that though the alarm went off and he then wet at a dash for the front door so that he could get most of the smoke out. Although instead of seeing you, he kept plowing through until he hit you and knocked you to the ground. “Oh my god, Y/N! I am so sorry! I didn’t see you there and I was going to the door and I just-” “Harry shut up.” Harry turned red, grabbed you, and sat you out on the front porch while he waved out the smoke. He came over and tried to apologize again but you stopped him to ask what he had been doing to make the smoke. “Well, I was trying to make you breakfast but I guess that didn’t work.” You chuckled and stood up to grab his hand. “Hmm… How about we just go and get something to eat? That might be a bit easier right?”

Louis: You were planning to have a great day at the pool with all of your friends when Louis called you. “Hey love, what’s up?” “Hi Y/N. Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to remind you that we have to go to my parents’ house tonight. Not that you really needed to remember but I just thought I would let you know.” “Yea I remember. I’ll see you soon.” You hung up and then went back to tanning while everyone else was in the hot tub. Soon enough, you were starting to get drowsy so you told your friends to wake you up in twenty minutes so that you wouldn’t get sunburned. Over an hour later, you sat up and instantly regretted it after feeling the massive burn on your stomach and chest. When you looked at your phone, you saw two missed calls from Louis and eight from all your friends. You wondered what had happened to them when you looked over to the outside of the poolroom to see all of their shocked expressions. You then realized that they had locked themselves out of the pool although you were still mad at them and couldn’t move, so you didn’t open the door. You did call Louis though and tell him to come pick you up, literally. In the end, he didn’t make you go to his parents’ house but he did make you lay down on the bed with ice packs all over your body.

Zayn: The only think that he wanted for his birthday was a cake and you were planning to make sure that he got what he wanted, and more. You were planning to make an extravagant cake so that it would be able to impress him so you turned on the stove to start to prepare it. Everything was going well and you were making the cake just as planned which was amazingly relieving. It all turned around after that though because Zayn walked in the door, which made you start to stress so that you could make sure, he didn’t see the cake. You went to turn around in order for you to rush him out of the kitchen but instead, you turned around and accidentally set your hand on the hot part of the stove. You shrieked and that resulted in Zayn came running to your side. “Y/N what happened? What did you do? Please tell me you’re ok.” You nodded and pointed to the stove with your non-burnt hand. He then realized what you had done and grabbed an ice pack to put over your hand. “Oh Y/N… You’re so clumsy. I love you.” You laughed and told him you loved him too. Even though his cake burned you.

Niall: You and Niall had a weird relationship according to most people. People had always told you that your relationship was more of you two making fun of each other than actually giving each other compliments and loving each other. Although you and he thought, it was just normal for you two and you could never remember a time where you two didn’t joke with each other. He would never go too far with teasing you though and he knew his boundaries. The same went for you though. You both would tease and make fun of each other but you would never actually be too mean. You were both at a party one night when you both started to tease each other. It was almost like a battle of the best tease. After you said one particularly true tease, everyone yelled “Ooo! Burn!” Niall just chuckled instead of continuing the battle and walked closer to you. He got closer to your ear and whispered so that no one else would hear, “Oh Y/N, you’re so getting it after that one.” You knew what that meant and it made you shiver. He kept his promise that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	17. Periods

Liam: “No Y/N there is no way I am going to let you go out tonight.” You and Liam had been arguing like this all day and normally you would just go out and do what you wanted but Liam had to be the responsible one and watch over you for every second of the entire day. He even followed you to the bathroom and sat outside the door to make sure that you didn’t sneak off. “Jesus Liam what the hell is your problem! It’s not like I’m going to go out and never come back. Although at the moment, that’s not a bad idea since I can’t even go out without you lecturing me!” “Y/N I am not lecturing you and you know it. I am not letting you go out. Period.” At the beginning of his sentence, he sounded angry but by the end, he just sounded defeated and hopeless. You stomped off to your office and slammed yourself in so that you could have a minute to think about what just happened. Liam softly knocked on the door and then opened it to stick his head in. “Look, I do trust you Y/N but I just… I’m genuinely scared that you aren’t going to come back.” You quickly stood up to give him a hug. “I’m sorry Liam. I didn’t know. Why don’t you go out with me? We can all go and then you won’t have to worry about me.” He smiled and then nodded his head.

Harry: It was seven in the morning and Harry was passed out next to you. He looked so peaceful but you didn’t care. You needed him to get you food. You weren’t even able to move because you felt like there was an elephant sitting on your crotch. At first, you thought that the best way to wake him was to gently shake him but you soon lost all care about being nice when you realized that you really needed food. “Harry!” You screamed so loud that your eyes closed and you looked like a five year old yelling for a toy. Harry shot up with his eyes wide open. “What! What! Who died?” You almost laughed but then you remembered food and that’s all you told him, “Food.” He looked at you as if you were insane but then he realized that you were serious. “Um… Oh, ok… What do you want?” You thought for a minute and then smirked. “I want pizza and that chocolate bar with bubbles in it.” “Babe, we have neither of those things.” You just raised your eyebrows and he sighed before getting up to get dressed. He kissed your forehead and then walked away while mumbling, “Crazy woman…” By the time Harry got home, there was no need for the food because you had fallen asleep again. That didn’t stop him from eating it though.

Louis: All day you had had incessant cramps and it was really pissing you off. You were angry anyway because no one wants their period obviously but this made you even more mad. Louis was due home any minute now but you knew that as soon as he walked through that bedroom door, you were going to kick him out. Whenever you had your period, you always had a very low tolerance for people and especially Louis just because he tried to be all cheery and ironically, that made you mad. Only because he was happy and you weren’t because your stomach was hurting so much. You rolled onto your stomach to try and take away the pain but it did nothing to help. You suddenly felt arms around you thought and almost screamed until you saw that it was Louis. “Louis! Don’t do that! You about scared me to death!” Louis’ face showed guilt and you almost felt bad, almost. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t know whether or not you had a headache this time so I tried to be quiet. Does it hurt as bad as last time?” You shook your head and groaned. “It hurts more.” Louis fake pouted and you glared at him. “I’ll go get you the heating blanket and we can wrap it around your stomach and then maybe you can take something for it. How does that sound?” You nodded and snuggled up to him before he could leave.

Zayn: Everything had been setting you off today. First, you actually screamed out of frustration when you saw that Zayn wasn’t in your bed this morning. Then at work, your boss decided that he was going to give you as much work as he possibly could which made you get home later than you wanted so you didn’t get to make dinner for you and Zayn. You ignored it though and just supposed that you and he were going to go and order something in. You leaned against the kitchen counter and then fully laid on it but only so that your feet were barely dangling off the floor. The door opened and Zayn walked in to come and kiss you. “Hey babe. How was work?” You stood up and shrugged. He then proceeded to ask you where dinner was. That was the moment that you snapped. “Seriously Zayn! You haven’t even been home more than five minutes and you’re already asking where dinner is? I’m not your maid! I have my own life too you know! So go ahead and make it yourself!” You went to turn away but Zayn hugged you so that you couldn’t get away. “I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean it like that but I know you aren’t my maid and I don’t plan on it being like that. Do you want to talk about what’s pissing you off so much?” You shook your head no and he just smiled. “Ok. Well, why don’t we make dinner together? That could be fun.” You slowly nodded your head and went to find what you would need.

Niall: You had planned to go to work and then come home early so that you could surprise Niall with a fancy home cooked meal because you knew that he had been stressing lately. You were slaving away on the meal when you heard the front door open and slam shut. Niall looked at you and simply said goodnight. When you went to check on him, he wasn’t asleep but he was in bed. “NI? What happened? Are you ok…” Niall rolled over to see that you were sitting next to him and he said yes but that’s all he said. You called Harry and asked him what had happened with Niall at the studio today. “You think he’s being weird too? He was so weird today Y/N. It’s like he’s on his man period or something. He was yelling at all of us one minute and then the next he would be sitting on the couch looking like he was going to break down. I think you’ll be able to help though. You always make him a lot happier.” You thanked him, hung up and then finished making dinner. You made two plates and brought them both upstairs. Niall sat up when he saw the plate of food and smiled. “Thanks Y/N. I’m sorry about earlier. I’ve just been way too stressed.” “It’s ok. I know you have been.” For the rest of the night you just ate, laughed and watched movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	18. Chapter 18

Liam: You had been getting ready for your date with Liam all day but you still didn’t approve of how you looked. It didn’t matter though since Liam was knocking on the door not more than ten minutes later. You sucked it up and walked towards the door to let him in before heading out on your date. “I got you some roses. Although I wasn’t sure which ones you liked so I just got daisies. I’m sorry…” You just smiled and assured him that it was ok before heading out on your date. In the car, Liam decided to turn on the radio and pretend to be an awful singer even though that was very far from true. At one point in time, Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton came on the radio and Liam started to sing it with a serious face, which made you finally crack and burst into laughter. You sometimes hated your laugh but the look on Liam’s was one out of pure enjoyment. “Wow. Your laugh is amazing. I’m definitely gonna take advantage of that.” You just blushed before looking out the window and continuing to laugh. 

Harry: “Hey. Hey Y/N. Hey. Look. Listen. Y/N.” Harry had been doing this all day but whenever you would ask him what he wanted he would just give you a sexual grin so you got to the point where you would just stop listening to him. You heard a thud and then you quickly turned around to see Harry lying on the ground with his leg hung over the chair that was also tipped on its side. You didn’t know whether to laugh or worry about him but then you realize that it was too funny not to laugh so your laughing took over. “Yes! I did it! I made you laugh!” You tried to calm your laughing before asking him if his sexual smirk was supposed to make you smile and he nodded. “That was the worst idea I think you’ve ever had.” As Harry started to get up, he shook his head. “Oh no. The worst idea I’ve ever had was trying to get your attention while climbing over the back of the chair.” This just sent you into another fit of laughter while Harry pouted.

Louis: You hadn’t had the best day because you had to stay home because of the big snow storm that was going on that day and you had been a grump all day. You hated the snow and everyone knew it. You were from one of those states that have constant sun all the time but when you had to move all of that changed and you hated that. The cold wasn’t your thing but Louis knew that so he was planning a day full of fun things for both of you to do although all of his plans were interrupted when you heard the heater shut off. Louis stood up to go fix the problem. “Whoops, I’ll go turn it back on. Just stay cuddled up.” You weren’t going to debate that so you stayed where you were. He came back though without the sound of the heater. “Um… So there’s a small problem… Our heating broke…” You just stared at him and then screamed before hiding yourself in the blankets. You were so not up for being cold. “Hey. Hey, it’ll be ok I promise. You want to hear a joke?” You shook your head no but he continued anyway. “Why was the sand wet? Because the seaweed! Get it? The Sea! Weed!” It wasn’t even that funny but because he was so excited about it you started to chuckle. “Hey! There’s my Y/N!” Louis didn’t stop telling you jokes for the rest of the night which put you in a much better mood.

Zayn: Both you and Zayn had decided that you would go with him when he got his next tattoo so that you could get one too. The next day, you both headed to the tattoo parlor to get your new tattoo. Zayn was getting another heart with your initials in the middle of it and you were going to get a small bird right below your ear. When you walked into the parlor there were three people sitting at the front desk chatting. One of the girls looked from you to Zayn and slightly squealed. “Oh my god you’re Zayn Malik! I can’t believe it!” Zayn just awkwardly smiled and then looked to you. “My girlfriend and I were planning to get tattoos could we do it at the same time so that it goes quicker?” The girls face dropped a bit but she nodded. “I’ll tak you.” She pointed her finger at you, which scared you a bit. You then went to the back room and got started on your tattoo. When it was done, you went to go show Zayn and he burst out laughing. “Oh my god Y/N look!” He snapped a picture of it and showed it to you. Instead of a bird, you had ‘bitch’ on your neck. Your jaw dropped and Zayn told you it would be fine. He took you to the man that tattooed him and had him add an ‘in’ to it so that it read ‘bitchin’. You were both cracking up by the end of the night but you both realized that you were pretty bitchin. 

Niall: Niall wasn’t even that funny when it came to you two being at home but you just loved to watch him be a dork on the stage and in his interviews or videos. Niall had brought you along so that you could see the filming of their new perfume You & I. When you saw that Niall had come out of the dressing rooms in a ninja like suit you got confused but you just sat down and kept quiet while the filming began. You soon saw all of the boys swoop down on cords suspending them in the air and you got scared for all of them. Although once you saw that they were attacking each other you burst into laughter and accidentally snorted. Loudly. Everyone looked at you and all of the boys erupted into laughter but Harry’s laughter cause him to swing his arm out and shove the bottle of perfume off the stand and shatter. It got dead silent before all of the other boys started to laugh at Harry for being a klutz. You started to laugh too but at least now all of the laughing wasn’t on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


End file.
